When Hawks meet Owls
by irishpunkgirl323
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Constructive critisim is helpfull!Hawkeye has been assigned to Avengers Initiative, when his old friend Nightowl returns from edical leave, shes tagged onto the team.Will Hawkeye be forever freindzoned? Summary sucks, HawkeyeXOC rated M for language and later chapters.
1. Meeting the Avengers

**S.H.E.I.L.D Agent profile; eyes only**

**Code Name:Nightowl**

**Agent name:Kowann OBroin**

**Status:Field agent/ criminal profiler**

**Age:20**

**Height:5'2"**

**Hair color:red**

**Eye Color:Red/brown**

**Recruited: 09/23/2013, aged 16 years,**

**Born:09/23/96**

**Abilities:Eye disease that causes her to lose visibility in bright lights, but causes her to have superior vision in dark rooms, works best at , skilled marksmen with a bow, specialty, traditional, no sights, no with pistols and is faster and stronger than any one her age.**

**Team:Usually sent on solo missions, but when working on a team she is paired with Hawkeye, Black Widow, Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Wasp, and Antman. Originally first agent assigned to Avengers Widow replaced her because of her better visibility in bright lights.**

"Nightowl?"A familar voice asked when i walked into the room.I would never forget his voice.

"Hawkeye, old friend."I said warmly, holding out my arms, hoping he would give me a hug, and he did, I missed him."I've missed you."I we pulled apart, I held him at arms with my custom sunglasses, it was still hard for me to see.

"You havent changed much, though it looks like you having a harder time seeing."Hawkeye said.

"I could say the same disease is spreading if it keeps at this rate I will never be able to see in the daylight, or any light for that matter, ever again.I will become next to useless for S.H.E.L.D."I replied sighing.

"Whose the blind lady?"A figure said, from his silhouette, he was built like Hawkeye, not as muscled, and he had an odd dark spot in the center of his chest.

"Whats wrong with your chest?Its darker on your sternum, that only happens if somethings glowing, or brighter than the rest of the room."I said, pointing at the odd spot.I heard Hawkeye sigh.

"Tony, she's not blind."he saidquietly, because of the disease, I have increased hearing, I can't be defenseless during the day, Hawkeye was trying to make it so I wouldn't hear it.

" Tony Stark, am I right?that would explain the glowing in your chest,I am Agent OBroin, codenamed Nightowl.I have been reassigned to Avengers Iniciative."I said sticking out my hand took it and we shook.

"Why are you wearing such dark glasses if you're not blind.I would guess some sort of eye disease, but I've never heard of one that would do that."I could see him trying to see my eyes.

"I'm not blind, I have a disease that allows me to see incredibly clear at night, but as a downside, I can see little to nothing during the day or in buildings with bright lights.S.H.E.I.L.D has had me doing criminal profiling for the last three months now I'm back out in the field."I said proudly.I don't know why they changed their minds, but its nice not to have to go to a desk every day.

"Thats why you said there was a dark spot in my chest, than readjusted to say that my arc reactor glows."He said."Impressive."I shook my head.

"You havent seen anything yet."I smiled.

"Oh?"Tony looked at Hawk."Care to explain Barton?"I had forgotten his name was Barton, Clint used code names more often than real names here.

"She's an assassin, like me she is an extremely skilled marksmen she can hit anything at night with abow, she can use guns. But like me, prefers her bow."He said.

"Traditional, I don't cheat like some of us I know."I made a point of turning my head in Barton's direction.

"I don't cheat."He said defensivly."Anyway she is sent out mainly on night missions, you'll never see her, but she will always know where you used to be on the same team as me and would take my spot at night, and I would work during the day."He said, I smiled.

"You do to cheat, you have sights, pins and now im hearing something about tracking arrows and laser sights."

"Those are new additions yes, but I still shoot traditional."

"Its cheating."I shot at him.

"I am a super genius and I have no idea what you two just said."Tony cut in.

"We have an ongoing debate over who's a better shot, me or argue that because I use sights and lasers now that I am not as good of a shot as say that because she can only shoot well at night, it makes me a better shot because I can be used more say the opposite."Hawkeye replied and shrugged.I smiled.

"Most of the traditional archers say he's a cheater at the sport because he uses pins and scopes, with fancy tracking arrows, and a laser sight, he defeats the challenge of shooting traditional."I said.

"Others still think I am a god no matter what."he elbowed me in the ribs.I jumped, I wasnt used to how fast he was.

I can see things in the day, their all just brighter spots are darker than the darker spots, it was almost like a negative setting on a camera, but it didn't give anydetail, it was blurry, like looking up through water.

"Lets introduce her to the rest of the Avengers then."Tony said me his arm, I took it. and Hawkeye walked on my other side, I twisted my arms through his and allowed the two men lead me through a corridor, that was brightly light, so I didnt see anything of it.

"Banner, dim the lights, I have someone you need to meet!"Tony yelled into an even darker area, which means that it must be really well-lit.

"Dim the lights?"I heard a reply.

"JARVIS, would you dim the lab lights please?"Tony asked, apparently to no one.

"Yes sir, dimming lights."I heard robotic voice say, he appeared to be all around us, I jumped at the thought.I could see much better, but I didn't take my glasses off.I looked at and saw Stark for the first was of italian decent, with high cheek bones and brown hair, he was built, strong and defiantly was the man I had read about.I looked over to see Hawkeye hadn't changed much, it looks like he broke his nose since the last time I saw him, and he put more muscle weight on.A third figure appeared.

"Why did you turn down the lights?"He asked, he was small, wearing a white lab had brilliant green eyes, his hair was slightly greying, and he was clean-shaven, unlike Tony.

"So that Nightowl here can see better."He said gesturing to me.

"If the dark bugs you, you can always turn on the lights."I said raising my eyebrow.

"Your wearing sunglasses in dim light."He pushed glasses back up his nose, he was quiet and withdrawn, this must be the infamous Bruce Banner.

"You must be Bruce Banner.I'm honored to meet you."I said sticking out my hand, I could see Banner was trying to see my eyes, but he shook my hand anyway.

"Nightowl.I have heard your code name before, you go out specifically on night missions, its said that you can see better than an owl its said."I nod,

"I can see better than any night creature, as long as its dark."I add.

"You are like Hawkeye's other half, Ive heard that you've have pinned gnats to walls with an arrow."I laughed at that.

"Though I can see them, they move too fast, my arrow can't keep up with them."He laughed too.

"Hawkeye and I used to be teamed together, splitting into daytime and nighttime shifts."I shrugged.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you,"He said."But Tony and I need to get back to work."

"I sure Hawkeye wouldn't mind showing me around."I said smiling and squeezing his arm."See you two later."

"Bye." Two men responded.

"Why are you so stiff around those two?"I asked when we left the lab.

"Because one is a playboy jackass and the other can mutate into an extremely violent monster at anytime."He said.I rolled my eyes.

"Clint."I said, stopping."I havent seen you in nearly twoyears, you can relax and maybe pretend you happy to see me."I said taking off my glasses, it tended to help; people need eye contact, even though I couldn't see, I knew he would be making eye contact.

"I'm sorry just had a lot on my mind after Loki and all the chaos he caused..."He trailed, off.I heard him rub the back of his neck with his left hand.I put the glasses back on.I could see that I was right, he had rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand.I kept walking.

"You havent changed much at all."He smiled.

"You havent seen half of it."Ireplied, Clint led me down corridors, twisting and turning, it was all too well-lit for me to see anything.

"Steve, Natasha, Thor.I have someone Id like you to meet."He said, as we walked into aroom. Im guessing it was round, by the wall his voice echoed and carried, if only slightly.

"Nightowl?"I heard Natasha say.I nodded."Your back in the field?"She asked, I guess she had seen the suit, it was new, tight and was a navy blue version of Hawkeyes.

"Yeah, their saying that I'm all set to go again."I smiled.

"Why is this woman wearing dark glasses inside?"I heard a deep rich voice boom.I winced, he was loud."Is she blind?"He asked, waving his hand in front of my face.I caught his wrist and twisted behind him, pinning it to his shoulder.

"I am not blind and I did not appreciate that."I said, letting him go.

"You've gotten better if that were even possible."Natasha said.

"Physical therapy and training sure do pay off."I said.I saw a tall man sitting at the table, i could tell he was tall and well muscled he had a military aura about must be Captain America.I walked over to him and stuck out my hand.

"I'm Agent OBroin, it's an honor to meet you."I said, I felt him grasp my hand.

"The pleasure is all mine."He was quiet for a military man, but I felt the power and strength in his handshake, he could crush us all if he wanted to.I turned around to the man I had put into the arm held out my took it hesitantly.I was expecting him to shake my hand, not bring my knuckles to his lips and kiss them.

"Agent OBroin, it is a pleasure to meet you."He had almost a European accent, and he was so freaking loud, my ears hurt.I knew who this had to be.

"And you must be the god of thunder, Thor have a rather thick profile."I said,he seemed to be confused.

"What is this profile you speak of?"He asked, he was being serious.I did everything I could not to gape at him."I do not understand!"He boomed, I winced and covered my ears.

"Thor, lower your voice!"I heard Clint say.

"Why?"He asked, "whispering".

"Because of my eye disease, I can't see much in bright lights, or daytime Im almost blind."I said."I can hear really I can see, just at night or in the dark."I explained.

"So you have super hearing too?"I heard the quiet voice behind me.I nodded,

"Its better than a bats."I said.

"It looks as though your eye condition is worsening, your hearing is improving, you never used to wince as often."Natasha said.

"Yes, its true, soon, the eye disease will leave me completely blind in any light, my hearing will be better than anything on the my night vision will get even better."I said, then furrowed my brow."But S.H.E.I.L.D will have no use for me if I can't see anything in any light, I will be discharged.I dont know what I'll do then."I said.

"They wont discharge you, you will become our most valuable asset."Natasha put her arm around me.I smiled she must be giving Clint a look.

"Lets go Nightowl, I want you to meet Antman and Wasp."He said.

"Antman is behind me by the Captain's foot, Wasp is hovering above my head."I said.

I heard everyone looking around.

"How did she find us?"It was small, and high pitched.I heard an odd sound and I could hear everyone turning around looking for the were so small that no one even knew they were there.

"How did you find us?"I heard again, the pitch was lower .

"If you were listening, you would know that I can hear alot better than anything in this building.I could hear seven heartbeats, two were smaller and faster than five.I was only talking to the five regular heartbeats.I knew you were hear almost as soon as you entered the room through that vent."I said, pointing above my head.

"So you are as good as they say."A female, this must be Wasp.

"I can't pin gnats to a wall if that's what you mean."I smiled.

"I wouldn't want to test that theory."Antman said, he seemed worried for his insect friends.

"But her hearing is amazing."Thor mused.I smiled and nodded.

"Her daytime vision is deteriorating, I can tell your too jumpy."Antman said, I jumped when I realsied it was him and not Hawkeye standing in front of me.I saw his shadow reach out for my glasses, then stopped."May I?"He asked.I sighed, and took off my glasses my self.I blinked once or twice to clear my vision, and to get accustomed to the blackness.

"Dont do anything stupid, I can't see, but I can still hear."I said, warning the group."I might freak if you make sudden movements or sounds."I felt warm hands on my cheeks, turning my head this way and that.

"I have never seen anything like this, your eyes are clear, but dialated."Antman murmered.I shrugged, and replaced my glasses.

"If your irises were yellow, your eyes would look like an owls.I see where you get your codename."Wasp joked, I smiled.

"My first name, Kowann, means "owl" in the celtic language."I said, giving her my favorite fun fact."So in a way my mom came up with my codename."

"And now Tony calls me "Bird Boy", S.H.E.I.L.D. decided that we should have similar code names, because of our specialties."Clint sighed, everyone laughed.

"Well it was a pleasure to meet you all, but I must excuse myself."I said, noticing the pin pricks in my legs.I took a step forward.

"I'll show you to your dorm."Clint said, falling into step with left the room together.


	2. Dorms and Halls

I triped over a black spot that turned out to be a box.I felt a familiar anger spike in my blood.I felt around for my glasses.

"I'll never be able to do anything on my own during the day."I muttered, finding the glasses and pushing myself up.

"Dont say that, maybe they will find a cure."Clint optimistically.

"If they do, then Im useless to S.H.E.I.L.D."I said.

"Dont say that!Think about it they could have released you on medical charges after the fire, but they didnt!"He said, standing in front of me.I was just so angry.

"Maybe they should have!"I spat.

"Now your just overreacting."Hawkeye said calmly.I laughed, it was a cold humorless laugh.

"I want this to stop!Im twenty, I shouldnt be tripping like an old woman in broad daylight!Im tired of getting weird stares and Im sick of making other people nervous."I said, shaking my head,"They havent even seen the scars."I held out his hand, I took it and he helped me up.

"They just need to get used to you, thats all."He said gently.I sighed,

"But they wont,"I looked down."They'll just be getting used to me when i say or do something that puts me back at ground zero."I felt Clint put his hands on my shoulders.

"Dont worry about it, it'll work out, youll see."He smiled, I could hear it in his voice.I gave him a weak one in return.

"I hope so."I walked to my new room,

"Need any help?"He asked when we got to the door.I shook my head,

"Ill be able to find my way back, this towers not that big." I smiled.

"Okay."I could hear the doubt in his voice, but he left any way.I was pleased to find that they had found a way to make the room as dark as they could.I was able to take off my glasses and see well.

I went to my bathroom and slid off the ridiculously tight suit.I sighed when i saw my used to be they were scarred.I got traped in fire, they dont know who set it, but it was meant to trapme, and whoever started it knew I wouldnt be able to find my way out.A rafter fell and crushed my legs, burning them and melting skin off.I was lucky to be walking.I grabed the ointment i owed so muchto and smeared it over the scars doctors thought I would never walk again, scar tissue shrinks and isnt flexible like regular skin, I sighed as the pin pricks went away.

When I had finished with that, I pulled on my suit again.I replaced my glasses and left the dorm.I moved slowly and with my hands out, hoping I would feel anything before it hit me in the head.I rounded a corner and bounced off of something solid, I stumbled backwards but was caught.

"Carefull there."It was Tony.I saw the dark spot in his chest.I pushed my hair out of my face and muttered.

"Thanks."

"Are you lost?"He sounded concerned.  
"I just want to get to the living room."I said, smiling a little.I heard his heart rate speed .

"Are you okay?"I asked, he ignored my question.

"Come with me, your going the wrong way."He said, leading me by my hand.

"I just came through here, and Hawkeye came from that direction Im sure."I said.  
"You were going the wrong way, the living room is this way."Tony heart rate was going was irregualar, slow then fast.

"Enough, I just came through here and youre obviously nervous about something!"I said, planting my feet on the ground,Stark tried to pull me, I didnt budge.

"So its true then you can hear heart beats."

"I can also hear the blood rushing through your veins, I can hear air going to your lungs when you breath,I can hear your stomach digesting what you ate last."I said, furrowing my brow.

"Tell me what Im thinking."He demanded.

"What? , Im a criminal profiler, I read body language not minds!"

"then read this."He growled, in my pushed me against the wall.I felt the air rush out of my lungs. I felt him take my glasses and pin my wrists next to my shoulders.I was in the dark.I felt him lick the side of my neck.

" getthe fuck off of me!"I yelled. he didnt move,I wraped my legs around his waist and squeezed.I heard the air rush out of his lungs.I didnt losen my grip untill he dropped my hands.I droped to the floor, kicking him in the shin and punching his eye at the same time.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Whats going on here?"A familiar voice said.

"Clint.I cant see the bastard took my glasses."I said.

"You did a pretty good job of seeing with out them."Tony complained.

"What were you doing to her?"Clint asked, handing me my glasses.

"I thought he was showing me to the living room."I said.

"Tony, what the hell?"Clint said.

"I was just fooling around."He scoffed,holding his eye

"You better be carefull she will kill you in your sleep."Clint warned and then lead me down the hall.

"Didnt i try to tell you?"He asked quietly.

"I know, and I was doing my best to avoid him, but I got lost and he said he would help me."Clint shook his head.

"I should report him."I sighed.

"Let Tony be no harm no foul."I heard his heart rate elevate, from a simmering anger, to very angery.

"Its just not your helplessness against you like that, for his gain."I droped his arm and stopped walking.

"Im not totally helpless."I ran a hand through his short hair.

"Thats not what...I didnt mean... thats not what I meant."He fumbled, he was getting flustered, why were all these men acting weird?I wondered, I mean i havent changed much.

"I can take care of myself."I said, "Im the same Nightowl I was before the fire."I felt a lump in my thought, his heart rate slowed sujesting another emotion.

"I know you can take care of yourself, but what they say is true, you are my other half, my best friend, and I dont want to see you hurt."He said, standing in front of me."I care about you, I need you to know that."He said, pulling me into a hug.I wraped my arms around his strong were two meanings to his words, one they could be nothing more than what they were or they could be him trying to tell me he loved me.I decided not to read into it.

"I know, I care too."I knew my first day back in the feild would be so eventfull?

"Now you know I wasnt joking about him."He said, his voice rumbled in his chest.

"Its fine, I should have remembered who i was dealing Tony's heart rate was really elevated, that should have set off my warning bells."I said.

"Its your first day back in the feild, dont stress over it."He said, he pulled away and i took his arm again.

"Can we go to the living room now?"I asked, he chuckled.


	3. Tony and his games

]

"Yeah lets go."I walked down the hall next to my best friend.

"Someday, you wont have to be around me 24/7."I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I like being around you though!Normally you have a great attitude, your optimistic, and have a great smile."He pretended to be hurt.

"You cant enjoy leading me around like a lame horse."I said.

"Your not like a lame horse, and I do enjoy being with you."He defended me and insisted.

"No way,"I said,"I would bet you would rather hang out with the guys, or Natasha."I could almost see the shock on his face.

"Why would you say that?"He asked quietly.

"I read the report from the attack last month, she managed to snap you out of the mind game Loki had set you in."Hawkeye got really quiet, then he stopped walking.

"Natasha has feelings for me that I dont is one of my friends and collegues, nothing more."He said looking at me."You are an amazing person, my best friend, I enjoy being around you."I took a breath.I guess option two was the meaning behind his words.

"Thank you Hawkeye."I said, giving his arm a continued made it to the living room.I could see the outline of a bar, and a living room with a led me to the couch and I sat down on it indian style.

"Hello Kowann."It was had an aura of jealosy about her.

"Hi Natasha."I replied,

"Is everything okay?"She asked, I could see her outline cock its head."You look shaken up."

"I just tripped, Im fine though."I said.I saw her nod, I closed my eyes and was peacefully mediating.I could hear seven heartbeats, we were only missing Tony,and thats no big , the devil himself waltzed through the stopped.

"Seriously?This is what were going to do with our night off?"He asked.I opened an eye.

"What are you getting at Stark?"Steve asked.

"Oh come on!Lets go party!"He said, I rolled my eyes.

"No."Natasha said, she disliked him as much as I did.

"Yes, lets atleast play a game!"He saidm getting whiny.

"If we play your game will you leave us alone?"Clint asked from the bar, I smelt whiskey.

"Yes."Tony said.

"Fine."Natasha caved.

"Alright, I guess."Steve said.

"Kowann?"Clint asked me.

"I have to have lost my brain, but I guess Ill play."I said.

"Sweet!"Tony said punching the grabed a brown said."Ladies, if you would close your eyes, gentlemen please drop a personal effect into my bag of doom."

"Are you seriously making us play seven minutes in heaven?"I asked.

" ladies you can open your now...to pick who goes first."He looked around the room.

"Aha!Kowann, as the newest member to Avengers' you will go first."He said, shoving the bag under my nose.

"Just gonna let you know I was on the original Avengers."I said, shoving my hand into the bag.I felt an object that felt right in my hand, and pulled it arrow head.

"Well, I didnt pull my self and theres only one other person in this room I can think of who likes archery as much as I do."I it up.

"Bird Boy!You in this closet, with Bird Girl!"he punched a code into the wall.A hidden door slid open, it was a hidden closet.I punched Tony in the arm lightly, but I hit a crucial nerve, his arm went numb.

"Ouch!"He said.

"Thats for the Bird Boy Bird Girl comment."I said.I heard Thor and steve door slid closed.I leaned back against the wall.I could finally see.I might just stay in here.I smiled.I took off my glasses and it was still perfect.I set them by my foot.

"HEY GUYS!TIME DOSENT START UNTILL I HEAR ACTION!"Tony yelled through the door.

"Asshole!"I yelled back.I heard Clint sat in silence for a moment.

"What do you think?"he asked.

"I think you suck for getting usinto this mess."HE shook his head.

"No I meant what do you think about me kissing you?"He reiterated.

"I would hope it wouldnt make our friendship akward."I replied.I saw him move closer to me.

"Me too."He whispered, I could feel his body heat in front of me, I could smell the whiskey on his breath.I looked into his storm grey face was inches away from mine.I licked my lips, and glanced at took another step bodies were leaned down just a little bit, and our lips met, he was soft and firm, he knew what he wanted.I felt his hands rest on my hips.I wraped my arms around his we broke apart, we were both breathing hard.I ran my hand through his hair, and rest the other on his chest.

"So thats what its like to be kissed."I whispered to myself.

"Wait, that was your first kiss?"Clint said in disbelief.I nodded, feeling my face heat up.

"I DONT HEAR ANYTHING!"Tony yelled.I ignored time I kissed him, deeply and passionatly.I let him pull me closer to him.I felt his tongue slid across my bottom lip, beggin for entrance, I opened my mouth slowly.I moaned when his tongue slide against mine, I could taste the whiskey he had explored every inch of my he pulled away this time he didnt stop, he kissed along my jaw to my ear.

"Im glad you feel the same way."He whispered, breathing hard.

"I was worried you thought of me as a friend and nothing more."I panted, realising it was the hands went in opposite directions, one traveled down my leg to the back of my knee, his pulled it up over his other found my rib cage and traveled back down to my took my earlobe into his mouth, and tugged slightly.I gasped kissed down my neck slowly, searching for must of found it.I shivered when he kissed me on my jugular.I felt him smirk, and bite the spot gently.I moaned and accadentally, ground my hips into bit it harder then growled,

"Is that how were going to play?"I could practically see him arching an hooked my other leg up around his waist, I locked my ankles together turned around, and carried me to the back, he couldnt see it, so we hit the back with a tump.I moaned as the air rushed out of my lungs.

"I should have told you how I felt earlier."He whispered.I placed a finger on his lips.

"They are going to open that door in 2 minutes and 30 seconds, we can talk later."I my finger down his lips, chin and neck to the collar of his kissed me, roughly, but ground his hips into mine, I moaned.

"Like that?"He whispered.

"No I hate it."I said sarcastically.I heard Tony giggle like a child at christmas.I ran my hands through his hair.

"Thirty seconds."He let me down and I gave him a sweet kiss on the lips as the door opened.

"Aw, how cute,Bird Boy has a Bird Girlfriend."This time I didnt have to punch him, Clint did.

**Hey guys , I dont know if I should keep writing or not,some feedback would be nice :)**


	4. Training and dating

"Is it dark outside?"I asked.

"Yeah why?"Natasha asked.

"Because I have training."I said.

"Ill go with you."Clint said, he offered his arm and lead me to the training facility, which we were allowed to dim the lights for ran four miles around the track and then the usual strength excersises.I was ready for a was leading me throught the must have reached my dorm because he stopped.

"Hey, i was wondering, if you would like to go out for dinner tomarrow night, we have the day off untill S.H.E.I.L.D. calls for us, so maybe we could go cause trouble."He smiled.

"Sounds good."I said,

"Ill meet you here at ten?"He asked.I nodded, first date, and Im freaking twenty!Clint left me and I went into my dorm, I took off my glasses and got into the shower.I pulled on my pajamas, which consisted of a thin tank top and short my teeth and went to bed.I had just turned on the light when a note fell out of the lampshade.I turned off the lights again, and read the note.

I dont know what you think your doing, but you had better watch yourself.

It was Tony stark's handwriting, he may be a dick, but I doubt he would leave threatening notes in lampshades.I turned on the lights, plunging me into darkness and feel asleep.I woke when it was still dark out, probably five.I was having a night mare about the come and go, but once they wake me up, I cant go back to I decided to start my day.I went to the kitchen,I found my way there easily because all the lights were off.

"Good morning Ms OBroin."The robotic voice said, and lights turned on.I winced,

"JARVIS, could you keep the lights off."I whispered.

"Of course."The lights went out immeadiatly.

"Thanks."I whispered.I poured myself a bowl of ceral, and sat in the living room reading and eating.I got up and went back to my dorm just as it was getting hard for me to see.I hung out in the dorm untill ten, just laying around, i didnt want to chance running into Stark again.I closed my eyes for what seemed like a second, and I woke up when there was a knock on my was ten,

"Come on in Hawkeye!"I called, launching myself to brush my hair.

"JARVIS says you were up early, was it the dreams again?"He asked.I nodded.

"They come and go, today was one of those days it wanted to bug me I guess."I didnt seem convinced.

"I havent had the dream in almost two months all good."I promised.

"If you say so."I smiled and walked over to him, he was sitting on my bed, he probably didnt want to kick anything were dressed as civiliians, I was wearing my work boots with jeans that I had ripped at the knees from a black t-shirt that fit my form and didnt show too much was wearing faded jeans, boots and a blue t-shirt.

"Shall we?"I asked,after I pulled my hair up into a stood and I took his slid his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him, he kissed me.

"Good morning."He whispered.

"Morning."I smiled.I loved being in his arms.I always had, his hugs were usually the only ones that would ever get me to calm and i knew eachother from before S.H.E.I.L.D. we went to highschool together, he was a year ahead of me.I graduated with his class becuase I have mad skills, and I took night classes so I moved he was two years older than were close friends, when i did suffer htrough school for the first semester of senior/junior year, he helped out, leading me around the way he does thought we were a couple, but I would rather them think that then make fun of me for tripping all the time.I wasnt blind, but its close.

Hawkeye lead me through the left without seeing any Avengers untill the ground floor where we saw Steve and , as in sucking face together.I got it, she was trying to pull the jelousy waved as we walked by, Steve looked embarrassed, but waved back, I couldnt see really werent shadows dark enough to register in my vision.I was blind.

"It got worse."I said blinking behind my glasses.

"The disease, you cant see?"He asked.

"Not a damn thing."I said.

"ITs prgressing faster than the doctors predicted."He noted.I nodded.

"But my night vision is at the best its ever been."I pointed out.I trusted Clint, he wouldnt throw me in the street or managed to hail a cab and we took it over to the park, where we got hotdogs and he described what he saw.I listened to him, but I heard other people.

"Thats so sad, she cant be more than 18, and shes kind of her boyfriend to describe things to her."An older woman said as she passed.

"Mommy, whats wrong with that lady?She just staring off into space."Alittle girls asked.I imagined her tugging on the hem of her mother's shirt.

"Shes blind honey, dont be rude."The woman said in a hushed tone.I sighed.

"I wish people wouldnt assume that Im blind."

"But right now you are."Hawkeye said.

"For right now, but normall Im not."I said,I heard him lay back.

"Relax will you?"He said, catching my wrist and pulling me down next to him."Its our day off, we can do whatever we want."He said.I looked towards his voice, hoping it would be his face.

"Your right."I said."Im just used to being aware."I felt him brush my hair out of my phone went course.

"Hello?"I asked into the receiver.

"Kowann?"It was another old buddy from high school.

"Chris?"I asked.

"Who else!"He said, I could hear him in the park.

"Do you happen to be with Clint Barton right now?You should be in the park, laying on the grass in the shade by the lake."I chuckled, Chris was always a little creeper.

"And your in the park two hundred meters behind on over."I said.

"Be there in a second."I hung up.

"Who is Chris?"Clint asked.I raised my eyebrows.

"You dont remember Chris? "I asked."He shook his head."We hung out all the time!Remember the rumor that his ex-girlfriend started?"I asked.

"Would that happen to be the one about sleeping with both of us?"Clint said, thinking.I laughed.

"Yup, that would be the one."

"Now I remember him."Clint said, I could hear the smile in his voice as he remembered the crazy shit we did.

"I should hope so, we nearly killed each other only about a hundred times!"A voice said behind us.I felt Hawkeye look.

"Hello Chris!"I said, not moving.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?I thought you had left New York?"He said,

"Your a cop now?"I heard Clint ask.

"Yeah."

"I did leave New York, I came back because there was an amazing job offer."I said.

"You should have rang us up!"He said, I pushed myself up off of the grass and held my arms out towards his voice.

"I should have, but Ive been busy."He hugged me, I heard my back both stood up and took my hand.

"Looks like your eye thing has gotten worse."He noted the darker shades and the fact I wasnt looking at him.

"For the daytime yes, today I discovered I am now completly blind in light.I reached the end point."I said.

"Daytime?"He asked.

"Yeah, I can see shadows as reversed basically."I explained.

"Thats weird, I dont remeber it being like that."He said.

"I never told you, it would have freaked you out then."I must have nodded.

"Well, I got to get back to my shift, see you two around, dont be afriad to give me a call anytime!"He said.I said.

"He hasnt changed much."

"Dosent sound like it."I agreed, We walked around the lake and the block, Clint bought me a rose from a flower lady on the street.


	5. Missions and threats

It was only 4 when we got went to the living room and sat down.

"I still cant see anything."I said.

"Wait, your completly blind right now?"Natasha asked.

"Yes, I cant even see the shadows like normal."I said cooly, it wasnt her must have nodded or something because she shut up.

"We should get it checked out, and written up."Clint said, he turned around and lead me out of the living room.

"Do you like paperwork or something?"I laughed.

"No, why?"

"Because your always all report this, write this up."I laughed again.

"Its called protocol."He said.

"You dont need to report everything!"I said.

"I know, but this really does need to be written up so Fury know that you cant test with the rest of us."

"He already knew I couldnt test with the rest of you."I sighed.

"You tested with us anyway, but he needs to know that if you do that you could hurt yourself."I rolled my eyes.I had an idea.

"I know, hey do you think we could prank Tony, the sunglasses arent doing aything, so if I just didnt wear them any more, they would assume that Im not blind."I said, smiling.

"Lets try it."I could tell he was shaking his head, I sucked at changing the topic, but at least thats what I walked in silence for a moment, then Hawkeye stopped."Banner, are you in here?"He called.

"Yeah, just come in!"A muffled reply came, I wonder what he was walked in, it smelt like a hospital in here."What can I do for you two?"Banner asked, he sounded tired.

"Nightowl has hit the end point that the other doctors predicted."  
"Okay, sounds normal."He said.

"Its a year sooner than they said."I cut in.

"I cant tell you what sped it up, but Ill write a report on it and turn it in to Fury."He said.  
"Thank you."I said.I heard the pen scrabbeling across the paper.

"Lets go find Stark."I laughed and said stopped by my dorm and dropped off the glasses.

"What do you need me for?"Tony walked in.I took off my glasses.

"Its a miracle, I can see again!"I said giddily.

"What?I thought that was impossible!"He replied.

"Isnt it amazing?"I asked.

"Yeah it is!Im glad for you!"Tony burst out laughed, causing me to erupt."What?I dont get it."Tony said.

"Im blind right now i cant acually see anything, dude you just got punked."I laughed.

"Ill get you guys back."Tony vowed.

"Hey guys, Fury called a meeting."natasha said from the door.I started to get up.

"Not you, but everyone else come on."She sounded smug, I heard her leave.

"What?"I asked.

"Sounds like shes trying to get you into trouble, I would come and aske Fury."Bruce nodded and we all walked to the meeting had me wait by the door.

"Do you want Nightowl in on this meeting?"I heard him whisper.

"IS Nightowl an Avenger?"He asked.

"Yeah."

"Then yes, I want Nightowl we will be sending her out soon, she needs to be here for this."Fury was dark enough in the room that I was able to find my own way to the seat.I skimmed the paket that was sitting on the table in my to do with Hydra and Red Skull.

"Hydra is reanimating, they think they found what happened to Red Skull, they think that he is still alive, just in a different plane, or planet."Fury began, showing the photographs of Hydra agent excivating old posts and what not.

"Wait, your saying this red monseter could be in Asgard as we speak?"Thor asked.

"Not Asgard, you would have known about him decades ago, but other places like Asgard."Fury got quiet.

"Anyway, they plan on bringing him back, for what purposes, I cant say."Fury began.

"He would want revenge, I either killed him or banished him from our world."Steve said.

"Right, and he dosent care who he hurts, we learned that In WW2."Fury said.

"We wont be able to stop them from bringing him back, but we could stop him from destroying Earth."Natasha said.

"How?"Bruce said."This guy is extremly strong, I dont see how we could stop him."Bruce said.

"Well, he was obsessed with Nordic mythology and lore."I said looking from Fury to Thor."We could always trick him into a cell that would hold him, defeating his army shouldnt be too hard, their just men."I said, the room feel into silence as each Avenger thought about my plan.

"I only know of one person who can trick anyone.I would help, but I cannot lie, the red beast would see through me."Thor said quietly, for Thor any way.

"No."Clint said."You cant be saying..."He trailed off and Thor nodded."You cant be taking him seriously!"He turned to Fury.

"Who better to trick someone than the god of trickery himself?"He asked.

"He cant be trusted!"Clint shouted.I winced.

"He would only be here for a short period of time, my father would insist on an Asgardian will be perfectly safe."Thor said.

"Thor has a point, talk to your father and see if we cant get him."

"I cant believe you are falling for this trap."Hawkeye muttered.I put my hand on his knee.I could hear his heart slow almost immeadiatly.

"Anything else?"Steve asked, all bussiness.

"Nightowl and Hawkeye will go to germany as gather more information, if given the opertunity, I would like you two to try and take out Red Skull and his generals, only if you havent received confirmation that Loki hasnt arrived and Skull got here before leave after this meeting, at 1600."Fury said looking to was only 1400 now, we had time.

"Your dismissed."Fury said, Natasha got up and was the first to and I left at a more normal packed and still had time even after that.

"Lets go to the roof, you like the view from there."I suggested, he was all wound up from the Loki walked to the roof in we got there I said.

"Sit."he led me out to the middle of the football feild and we sat in the he settled, I sat behind him and massaged his shoulders and neck.

"Loki may not be needed, if we take Skull out before he gets here, he would turn around, I heard Thor talking to fury as we left, it would take a week atleast to get permission to get him even if we do use him, he will be under a 24/7 watch with the best of S.H.E.I.L.D. and Asgard watching him."I said.I felt the tension leave his shoulders.

"Your right, Loki wont be getting away with anything."He sighed, I smiled, he overreacted, though I dont blame him, I wouldnt want anyone doing that to my caught my hands, I heard the rustle of his suit, he had turned to face me.

"What would I do without you?"He asked quietly.I chuckled.

"Set the world on fire."I replied.

"Something like that."He leaned up and kissed me.I felt his tongue slid across my lip, he wanted entrance.

"Clint,"I mumbled.

"Hm?"He asked, kissing down my jaw to my found the weak spot from before and bit it.I gasped.

"We need to watch the time."I said.

"We have an hour and a half."He mumbled into my neck.I didnt think that was right, but I mentally shrugged and ran my hands through his hair."But, your right, we should get ready."He said, he smirked into my neck.

"Are you saying you just covertly checked your watch and you were wrong we only have ten minutes before the plane gets here?"I asked.I could hear it coming towards our strip.

"Damn your good."He kissed me quickly.I heard him stand up, I got up and he led me back inside, we picked up our made it down to the lobby.

"Clint, I need to talk to you."It was Natasha.

"Just stand right there."He muttered to me.I planted my feet, I heard them walk around the corner.

"S.H.E.I.L.D. is going to love that footage."She said quietly.

"What footage?"Clint asked,

"Of your little intimate moment with Nightowl on the rooftop."I could hear the smug smirk on her lips, why was she so mean towards us?Clint was silent for a moment.

"What do you want?"He asked.

"We will discuss that when you get back from your trip."She said so sweet it made me sick.

"No, we will discuss this now Natasha."He said in a warning tone.I knew he would be giving her the death glare right now.

"I want one thing."She began, she must have paused for emphasis."I want you to stop seeing her."I barely heard it, she must have dropped her voice even more.

"That wont happen."Hawkeye said plainly.

"Oh it will, or S.H.E.I.L.D. will see the footage."She door opened, it was another agent whom I didnt recognize.

"Nightowl, wheres Hawkeye?Its almost time to take off."

"He will be back momentarily."I promised.I heard the boy nod and leave.

"I have to go."Hawkeye growled."We will disscuss this later."He turned, but she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Remeber what I said."She asked.

"Why should I?Youve betrayed me and this organization more than once, your still under watch."He said, Romanov, code name Black Widow, she was a double agent for Hydra, I dont know why they continued to allow her to work here, but shes still under pretty tight surveillence.

"Lets go."Hawakeye said, he was trying so hard to hide his emotions. I said lead us to the private we got in, we waited for take off.

"What did Natasha want?"I asked, pretending like I didnt already know.

"Nothing."He said shortly.

"Liar."I said just a short.

"What?"He sounded confused.

"Come on Clint, I heard you entire conversation with her, she has footage from when we were on the roof awhile both know that S.H.E.I.L.D. isnt going to like seeing blackmailed you!What was her term?"I said.I heard him run his hand through his hair,

"She wants me to stop seeing you."He said quietly.I closed my eyes."I wont do it."He said quickly.

"But is it worth our jobs?"I asked.I felt tears stinging my sightless eyes.

"What?Yes!It is worth my job!"He said.I heard him getout of his seat, we had been in the air for almost twenty minutes."Kowann, why would you say that?If dating you means I have to lose my job, then fine!I willl lose my are the best thing that has ever happened to me, I wouldnt trade you for anything."I felt his body heat on my shins, he caught my hands and must be looking up at me.I looked towards his voice.I swallowed, I wanted to say something, I really a tear spilled over and ran down my cheek.I felt his thumb brush it away.

"Hey, dont will work this out.I promise."He said.I heard him move to the seat next to me, he moved the armrest up and pulled me towards him.I leaned against his strong chest.I closed my eyes and listened to his breathing.

"Why cant she just accept me?"

"Shes still pretty mad at me for busting her, she just wants if she still working for Hydra, like I suspect, then she may be able to acheave it."He flight to S.H.E.I.L.D. headquaters in germany was long and boring, Clint and I talked, and I fell asleep after awhile.I would be starting to switch my scheduale for this mission, I would sleep during the day and gather data at decided that we would work on panning tonight, and send two missions out tomarrow, one in the day and one at studied floor plan of the building we would be invading.I knew that thing like the back of my hand.I drank a crap load of soda and stayed up the rest of the night.

When the first rays of dawn apeared, I knew Hawkeye would be getting ready in his room.I went to mine and waited, he would say good night to me like he always did, before taking was a nock on my door.

"Come in!"I called, I pulled on my pajama top and came out of my was light out, and the dumbasses gave me a window couldnt see anything.I heard him move towards me, he was wearing the S.H.E.I.L.D. especcially for our drawing arms and a thick tank top on our bow arm.I heard a faint rattle of arrows in the quiver on his back, his bow was probably on my bed.I felt his arms around my waist.

"Good night."He whispered.

"Good morning."I said, he leaned down and kissed me, he would be back, not with words.I wrpaed my arms around his neck and pulled him close when he broke away."Please be carefull."I whispered.

"I always am."He said, smiling.I laughed, shaking my head.

"Get out of here you ankle biter."I heard a clicking sound, I guess he was pretending to bite.I felt my way to my bed.

"See you tonight."He promised.

"Okay."I mumbled, I was tired.I heard the door softly click shut.I fell body woke up when the sun went down.I got dressed and braided my hair into a single long braid down my back.I got dressed into my ridiculously tight S.H.E.I.L.D. suit and went to my closet.I archery stuff would be there.I pulled on the black leather arm guard and fingers.I found my quiver and made sure I had a substancial amount of arrows, I was disapointed to find that six were tracker arrows, twentyfour were exploding tips and the last twenty four were regualar.I would have to talk to fury about that.I only would need twelve exploding tips at the most.I dont like them because you cant ever get them was a nock at my door, I opened it and found Hawkeye didnt look so good, I couldnt see because the lights were on, but I could smell blood, soot, and sweat.

"What happened to you?"

"Its not my blood, but they found me, guess Im out of practice, barely got out of there."He said.

"What happened to be carefull!"I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I tried, it was like they knew I was going to be there."He said.I stood on my tip toes and kissed him.

"Im glad your okay."I whispered.

"Now its your turn to be carefull."He said.I smiled.

"Yup gotta go clean the mess you made."I joked.

"Let me walk you to the hovercraft."He said.I wound my arm through his and said

"Of course."I said, I darted back into my room and grabed my bow, before allowing him to lead me to the hover craft.

"Theyll be on guard now, please be carefull."He said.

"Always am."I said smiling.I stepped up onto the hovercraft and leaned down to kiss him.

"See you in the morning."I said before closing the door and taking my hovercraft was silent, and it was were at the HYDRA base in moments.

"Good luck."The pilot gave me a thumbs up and idove out of the hovercraft, 100meters about the building.I hit the roof and rolled silently.I found a window, the lights were was like they were trying to make this ear peice beeped.

"Hawkeye took out the elcetrical for you, they wont be able to repair it for a while, be aware of flashlights."A robotic voice said,it was JARVIS.

"Thank you JARIVS."I whispered.

"No problem ma'am."I checked everything and dove into the building.I hit the ground and had my bow ready to fire.I looked around.I was good,I had to find Red Skull, I turned a corner and there he was, sitting at a desk, I drew my bow, I was about to fire when;

"Nightowl, Loki has just arrived on earth, do not assainate Red Skull I repeat, do NOT take out bogie. retreat to base immeadiatly."It was a Commander, not JARVIS.

"Retreat?Hell I just got here."I joked, quoting WW2 marine officer,already retreating to my entry point and losing the grapeling hook arrow.

"Nightowl you are to retreat immeadiatly."She sounded panicked.

"Dont worry Im on the roof waiting for my ride, you people need to relax and learn how work with my comic releif."I sighed.

"Oh, well the hovercraft should be there."

"Oh!I see it over an out."I said, turning off my earpeice and climbing the rope ladder into the hover craft.


End file.
